Brian Adams
Brian Adams (born March 3, 1976) is an American currently working with the Classic Wrestling Federation after a five month retirement following his time in Elite Wrestling Academy. In 2008 Brian had a brief tenure in the faltered European Wrestling Federation, where he was sidelined on the inactive list due an injury to the leg. He has worked with many promotions in his past including RWF,RW,IOA,W.o.W,BAWF,European Wrestling Federation,Elite Wrestling Academy, and was apart of a few of the first eras in CWF, not to mention other wrestling companies that have been undocumented and has left shock waves in all the places he has been. However, before CWF's return his greatest accomplishment was the IOA world title and the RWF world title. Brian is currently employed with the Classic Wrestling Federation. On March 21, 2009 Brian was in an Elimination Chamber match against Paul Blair, Magnus Thunder, Pledge Allegiance, The Raving Lunatic, and Khrist for the CWF World Heavyweight Championship, which he won. Professional career Past history Brian Adams ran through meaningless meager promotions until about mid to late 1999, when he signed with the CWF. There he feuded with TSC, Diggity, Z-pac, and C.E.O Steven Duarte. Perhaps more infamous for his backstage antics than his in-ring performance, Adams and Duarte went back and forth, tooth and nail on and off camera, eventually leading to Adams' contract termination for a few months. Adams and Duarte temporarily put their differences aside and Duarte reinstated Adams' on another contract agreement. A brutal rivalry soon ensued between Adams and Diggity for the CWF Mid-Atlantic and the CWF Unified Championship. While Jon "The Diggity" Jericho got the best of Adams in the ring more often than not, Adams got the better of him outside of the ring, sending Diggity off a bridge, enclosed inside of a casket. Adams eventually won the CWF Unified Championship from Diggity in an inferno match but was stripped of it a week later because of problems resurfacing with the management. Between the years of 2000 and 2001, Adams went out the CWF doors more than he was in, still at odds with his boss in CWF, Steven Duarte. Mark X brought Adams back in 2001 for Supercard. Adams was literally inches away from winning the CWF World Championship but Duarte struck again, screwing him out of his dream of becoming the champion and letting Z-pac take the belt that night which eventually led to one of Adam's most bitter and memorable rivalries to date, starting in CWF and eventually bleeding over into the now defunct IOA. A championship rumble occurred with Adams and Z-pac ironically becoming the IOA Tag Team Champions. The rivalry came to a head, culminating in an IOA World Heavyweight Championship match with Z-pac's hardcore stipulated rules. After a brutal match between the two, losing what seemed like buckets of blood, Z-pac picked attempted a chair shot that backfired from a Last Chapter resulting in Adams becoming IOA World Champion. A few months passed and Adams started losing interest in his profession. He dropped the IOA World Title and the IOA Tag Titles and disappeared from wrestling altogether for the better part of three years. At a wrestling promotion Duarte and Adams ran into each other, both moved passed their past problems within storyline. They started talking deals about a contract and approximately a month or so later, Adams signed and went back into training. RWF (2008) Adams made his presence known at RWF's Rebel Rumble by causing controversy surrounding the end of the rumble. Brian tipped the ladder over while Ricky Chambers and Ishiro Ghidorah were struggling to rip the title from the suspended hook. They both came crashing down, both holding the title in their hands, leading to the first RWF World "Co-champions." Not to be outshined, Brian viciously attacked Ghidorah on the first KASN, leaving him a blood mess moments before their match. It was at Beach Blash that was Adam's big moment. It was a pitting the champion Ricky Chambers against both Chemical X and Brian Adams. All three of the competitors fought tooth and nail, all three wanting to claim victory for themselves. At the end of the night, Adams hit a vicious DDT on Chemical X and got the pin. Adams didn't even have time to celebrate before an old acquaintance made his way to the ring. Keith Daniels entered the ring looking as if he was going to attack the beaten and battered champion, but as quick as a cat Daniels turned and hit Chemical X with his pattened "Livewire" which is a vicious clothesline, nearly decapitating Chemical X. Not to be outdone, Adam's foot smacked Chambers' jaw with the Last Chapter. Adams and Keith made their way up the ramp laughing hysterically at their actions, forming the stable now known as Shock Value. Adams and Daniels proceeded to air a video on the Rebel-tron of them urinating on a landmark in Canada and then continued to air a pornographic film featuring the members of Shock Value having sexual intercourse with Ricky Chambers' mother, an act to harshly humiliate Chambers. Subsequently, RWF would fold. Rebel Wrestling (2008) Adams was introduced in Rebel Wrestling (RW) and was placed in the main event at the pay-per-view entitled Any Means Necessary, where he competed for the RW World Championship against Ricky Chambers and Shock Value member Keith Daniels in a Hell in a Cell match. Adams eventually hit Chambers with his Last Chapter superkick for the win to capture the title. Brian went on to drop the title to Jackson to leave wrestling for a while. New Wave Rage (2008) In Adam's return to wrestling, he signed under a new company named New Wave Rage (NWR), where he re-ignited his old feud with Jon "The Diggity" Jericho. Shock Value (Brian Adams and Keith Daniels) took on Arrogance Ascending (Jon Jericho and Serenity Becker) until NWR's eventual folding in April 2008. Adams then took another leave from the ring spending some time off of the road. European Wrestling Federation (2008) Brian Adams was introduced into the European Wrestling FederationJune 1st and defeated X-Division champion Ryot on Revolution. Brian was then scheduled to compete against the International Champion Best in the Business at Kings of Hell on June 8. Brian went on to defeat the International champion and was then approached back stage by Mikey Sparks to go after the World Title instead of the International title, an offer that Brian immediately accepted. That same night he vicuously assaulted both Ray Damian and Andrew Watts with a baseball bat after their malicious confrontation outside The Monster Park and followed it up by abducting Watts in the back of his vehicle and throwing him off the Golden Gate Bridge into the river, one of his typical tactics (although Watts returned very shortly afterwards). The original plan that was to be of immediate effect was to promptly phase out the Damian-Watts feud and ingite one between Adams and Watts, seeing it would be a huge draw in the eyes of former President and Owner, Mikey Sparks. On June 16 edition of Revolution, Brian Adams and Ryot would become EWF Tag Team Champions. Unfortunately, in one subsequent week on Revolution trailing two weeks off Kings of Hell, Adams would compete in a Six Man Tag match partnering with his then-Tag team partner Ryot and a man he viciously attacked Kings of Hell, Ray Damian to square off against Andrew Watts, Best in the Business and Thor McKinley, a power trio formerly known as Alliance of Defiance (that had consisted of James Draven as well). During the match in an attempt to launch off the top rope in an aerial attack, however, he was forced off by Watts and injured his leg in the fall that placed him on the sidelines for two months. Moreover, before that, Adams managed to wrestle one match alongside Ryot in competition with the notorious Influential Minds for the Tag Team Titles and both retained their belts despite Adams' injury. After such event, Adam's partner would continue his singles career in his absence and later be forced to relinquish the championships as a result of his release from the company. Adams would return to the active list just shy of the closure of the promotion. Elite Wrestling Academy (August–September 2008) On August 17, Brian Adams signs with Elite Wrestling Academy, now due to team with Keith Daniels in Shock Value to take on Wave of the Future (Shane Knight and Michael Santiago). Brian locked on the Flawless Execution and Keith locked in the Danger Lock simultaneously, forcing them both to tap out, winning their first tag team championships together under Shock Value. After the match Shane Knight and Michael Santiago both asked for their release immediately(a re-occurring issue with them). Shock Value kept the titles until Brian asked for his release stemming from lingering nagging injuries, and was even rumored to be contemplating retirement. Return to Classic Wrestling Federation- Super Card 5(2009) On February 14 Brian Adams returned to the CWF to participate at CWF's first pay-per-view in over four years, the Craze in the Maze match at the Valentine's Bash. Brian was one of five participants to escape the maze to claim a spot in the main event at Supercard V for the CWF world heavyweight title. Supercard V is scheduled for March 21, 2009 and has been the first Supercard put on by CWF since 2001. The main event which will be an Elimination Chamber match will feature Paul Blair, Pledge Allegiance, Magnus Thunder, Lunatic, and of course Brian Adams. On March 21, 2009 Brian did the unimaginable. He faced six other men in the Elimination Chamber match for the most prestigious prize on the grandest stage in professional wrestling. Brian started the match with Magnus Thunder. Magnus then eliminated the Lunatic while Adams eliminated Khrist. Pledge entered the match and eliminated Blair but was eventually eliminated by his own friend Magnus Thunder. It came down to Magnus Thunder and Brian Adams, the two that started the match were the last two in the ring. They went at it tooth and nail with Magnus nailing Adams with a vicious power bomb that almost won him the match. Adams kicked out at the very last possible second, which astonished Magnus. Magnus went for the only move that could put Adams down, the Thunderstorm, which is two power bombs in succession. Before Magnus could execute the first power bomb, Adams wiggled his way free and hit his finisher the Last Chapter (superkick) out of desperation. Not able to put Magnus down with the first one, Adams executed another Last Chapter and was able to drape himself over Magnus' fallen body and got the one, two, three to make history and win the one title that has eluded him since 1999. Vendetta On the recent episode of Saturday Night Showdown on March 28, 2009 it was announced that "The American Icon" Pledge Allegiance would challenge "The Flawless One" Brian Adams for his CWF World Heavyweight title at CWF's next pay-per-view Vendetta on April 25. On April 25, 2009 Pledge challenged Brian Adams for the coveted CWF world heavyweight title in a steel cage match which ended in controversial fashion to say the least. Brian scaled the cage as Pledge was making his way out through the door. They both jumped at the same time to supposedly make it a draw. The referees reviewed the replays and it was shown that while Adams' feet both clearly touched the floor, it was inconclusive as to if both of Pledge's feet had touched at the same time, thus them declaring Adams the victor and retaining the CWF world heavyweight championship. On the May 16th edition of Saturday night Showdown Brian Adams defended his world championship against Magnus Thunder. Brian was able to nail Magnus with his title belt followed by two last chapter super kicks to secure the three count to retain the title. Night of Champions II: Lord of the Ring Brian Adams was to defend his title once again against Pledge Allegiance in an innovative triple threat match(a three stages of hell match.) The first match was a standard match in which we saw Pledge Allegiance gain the pin fall over Brian Adams. The second match was a ladder match. After injuries sustained in both match, neither could climb the ladder by themself. Keith Daniels eventually made his way to the ring and carried Brian up the ladder to allow him to grab the world heavyweight title from the ring suspended above the ring. Since they both won one match a piece, a third match was necessary to decide a winner. The third match saw Brian and Pledge compete in a hell in a cell last man standing match. A bloody war ensued inside the cell as both men could hardly stand on their own. This match saw the much anticipated return of "The Golden One" Jeff Jericho. Disguised as a camera man, Jericho leveled Pledge Allegiance with the camera he was holding, rendering Pledge unconscious. After that he picked Brian up and held him up as the referee made the ten count, making Brian the winner of the match to retain his world title once again. Summer Smash '09 After defeating The Raving Lunatic at Night of Champions, Magnus became the Lord of the Ring winner and the subsequent number one contender to Brian Adams world heavyweight championship. After a long hard fought battle between the two, Magnus was able to topple Brian Adams and become the world heavyweight champion for the first time in his eleven year tenure in the company. He was rarely seen ever since, making a special appearance in the end of the Mariano Fernandez/Pledge Alligence vs Magnus Thunder/T-Money match, whilst Magnus and T-Money were in Hawaii. Seasons Beatings '09 During the show Bobby Crane and Teddy Turnbuckle were informed that Brian Adams were cleared by CWF's medical examiners to return to action. At the 2009 CWF awards show Brian took home the award of Champion of the Year. The following Showdown Brian came out and tried to weasel his way into a world title match, believing a rematch was owed to him because of never receiving his contractually obligated rematch after losing the title to Magnus Thunder. Mark Xamin came out to inform him that his rematch became null and void once Magnus lost the title to Rob Osbourne. Xamin, however, offered an alternative to Brian's woes and gave him a spot in the Last Man Standing battle royale, the winner receiving an automatic title shot at Super Card VI. Brian reluctantly accepted Xamin's offer and is now a participant at the pay-per-view which is scheduled to air January 9, 2010. Last Man Standing '10 Brian entered CWF's annual Last Man Standing battle royale, with the winner of the rumble winning a guaranteed World Heavyweight Championship title shot at CWF's biggest event of the year, Super Card. Before Last Man Standing, Brian's return from his lengthy hiatus was burning through the entire locker room and became an instant heavy favorite to win Last Man Standing. Brian entered the battle royale at number eight and instantly eliminated future CWF Hall of Famer Jimmy Blast. Brian went on to tie Tige' in eliminating five people a piece. Brian had won the rumble eliminating Jack Mason, but the referees were distracted from the outside from the brawl that ensued between Pledge Alligence and Tige', which allowed Jack Mason to re-enter the ring. Jack Mason charged Adams and knocked both Adams and himself out of the ring, both hitting the floor at the same time. The referees called for a replay, and it was shown that Mason and Adams' feet both touched the floor at exactly the same time, making both of them winners of the Last Man Standing. The next week Brian came out to the ring demanding Xamin to make him the sole winner of the rumble because he had eliminated Jack Mason and wasn't legally eliminated. Xamin appeared on the Classic-tron and informed both Mason and Adams that he saw the replay of Adams eliminating Mason, but refused to overturn the referee's decision on such an important event. Adams was rightfully pissed, so Xamin split the contenders, and since Adams was the rightful winner, he gave Mason his title shot at Valentine's Bash, and Brian will have his shot at Super Card Six, making him the first and only CWF wrestler to even headline consecutive Super Cards. Lawrence Savone Before Last Man Standing, the world found out that for the past fourteen years, Brian had made a private deal with a shady character known to the world as Lawrence Savone. Savone laid witness to Brian committing a crime before Brian ever came to prominence in the wrestling business. We found out later that Brian was committing a robbery a local convenience store, and was startled when Savone came into the store and accidently shot his gun off, killing the store clerk. Brian panicked and dropped his gun and ran out of the store. Savone recognized Adams and retrieved the gun as evidence to hold over Brian's head for the next decade and a half. Brian was ordered to do some of the most nefarious deeds he ever committed in his life. Savone forced him to kick his pregnant ex-wife Jennifer,(who Brian impregnated some time while on hiatus from CWF) forcing an abortion. Next he forced Brian to dig up Keith Daniels' daughter who had died nine years earlier shortly after birth and went on to force him to smash her skull under his boot on national television. Not to be outdone, Savone also gave Brian a bomb to rig to Bob Osbourne's truck in an attempt to take out his competition. The next week, on Brian's on volition, teamed up with a begrudged Keith Daniels to attack Horsemen member Gary "Chemical X" Scarletti. Keith had just finished on the toilet before Brian dunked Scarletti head in the toilet still filled with Keith's bowel movements and proceeded to mock Chemical X before slamming his head off the brim of the toilet. The last order Savone gave Brian was to make his son Frank a man, so he could take up Brian's mantle once Brian was no longer able to compete and therefore not able to pay Savone. So Savone forced Brian to bring Frank to the Philadelphia Zoo and then proceeded to lock Frank into the zoo's lion's den. Forced to literally throw his own son to the lion's just to keep his freedom, Brian finally lost it and attacked Savone. Brian was lost, and had been encouraged to seek Keith's help several times, but refused because Brian blamed Keith for not helping him keep the world title at Summer Smash, not to mention what Brian did to Keith's daughter. Out of desperation, Brian finally gave in and talked to Keith, asking for his help. Keith reluctantly obliged, and decided to break into Savone's house to steal the gun from Savone, the evidence that Savone held over Brian's head for so long. Brian finally cracked the safe but was interrupted by Savone. Savone had Brian at gun point and was about to shoot him until Keith snuck up behind him and knocked him unconscious with a vibrator that he found in Savone's room. Keith instructed Brian to give him the evidence so he did. Keith wiped off the prints that proved Brian was the killer and then fired a few shots off into the wall before planting it in Savone's hand. After leaving the house, Keith called the cops reporting guns shots heard at Savone's address. It is assumed that Savone was arrested for murder in the first degree, as Brian hasn't heard from him since. It was announced on Showdown that Brian would referee the main event at Night of Champions Five: Liftoff, which pits Magnus Thunder who will be defending his World Championship against "The Nitemare" Rob Osbourne and Tige'. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Last Chapter'' (Super Kick) **''Starstruck'' (Spinning sit-down inverted pile driver) **''Flawless Execution'' (Elevated Boston Crab) *'Signature moves' **Roundhouse (followed by Rolling thunder) **DDT variations **Suplex variations **Swinging neckbreaker **Inverted atomic drop **Back breaker **Crossface chicken wing **Gutwrench suplex **Brainbuster **Dragon sleeper **Springboard elbow **Inverted Reverse DDT back breaker **Piledriver **Spinebuster **Spinning heel kick **Fisherman brainbuster **Russian legsweep **Split-legged moonsault (Off top rope) **Hurricanranna (Off top rope) **450 splash (Off top rope) **Shooting Star press (Off top rope) **Guillotine leg drop (Off top rope) **Swanton bomb (Off top rope) **Shining Wizard **Enziguri **Ace Cutter *'Manager/valet' **'Thomas Milton' *'Stable/tag team associations' **'Shock Value' *'Alignment' **Heel *'Nicknames' **'The Flawless One' **'The Anti-Hero' **'Prime Time' **'The Pinnacle' **'Shock Star' *'Theme music' **''Raise Hell'' by (hed) p.e. (current) **''Represent'' by (hed) p.e. **''Suck It Up'' by (hed) p.e. (Theme used for Shock Value) **Bulls on Parade by Rage Against The Machine *'Entrance description' "The lights go dim as a red spot light circles the arena a few times before stopping at the ramp. All of a sudden Red fireworks come crashing down and explode upon the stage ramp as "Raise Hell" comes over the PA system. If you think it's too loud... Bitch get the fuck out! If you want to showdown... Bitch get the fuck out! If your ass ain't with me... Bitch get the fuck out! Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania...weighing in at two-hundred forty pounds..."The Flawless One" Brian Adams! The lights go up in the arena as Brian brushes the curtains aside as he makes he way out on to the ramp, looking out towards the crowd. A chorus of boos starts throughout the arena as Brian calmly starts walking down towards the ring. Brian slides into the ring and jumps onto the second turn buckle raising his hands in the hair and yelling at the crowd. Brian removes his Shock Value T-Shirt and throws it out to the crowd and leans into the corner, waiting for the bell to ring. Championships and accomplishments *'RWF' **RWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Rebel Wrestling' **RW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'IOA' **IOA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IOA Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'CWF' **CWF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **CWF Unified Championship (1 time) **CWF Mid-Atlantic Championship (2 times) **CWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) **CWF Champion of the year (2009) **CWF Last Man Standing Battle Royale Winner (2010) *'W.o.W' **W.o.W World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'BAWF' **BAWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'European Wrestling Federation' **EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time - with Ryot) *'Elite Wrestling Academy' **EWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:World Champions Category:Classic Wrestling Federation Wrestlers Category:1972 births Category:CWF Wrestlers